wikiproject_dungeons_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Keith Baker (game designer)
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = writer, game designer | nationality = | period = | genre = role-playing games, fantasy | subject = | movement = | influences = | influenced = | signature = | website = }} Keith Baker (born July 7, 1969 ) is a game designer and fantasy novel author. In addition to working with Wizards of the Coast on the creation of Eberron, he has also contributed material for Goodman Games, Paizo Publishing and Green Ronin Games. Personal life Baker lives in Portland, Oregon. He has a tattoo of the Greater Mark of Making on his right arm. Career Prior to working in the role-playing game industry, he worked in the video game industry with Magnet Interactive Studios and a Colorado company, VR1. In 2002, Keith Baker was a freelancer best known for his thematic work at Atlas Games. His Dungeons & Dragons campaign setting of Eberron was chosen as the winner among the 11,000 submissions to the Wizards of the Coast Fantasy Setting Search in 2002. Wizards of the Coast Announcement GamingReport.com. Retrieved on August 28, 2008. Baker produced the Eberron Campaign Setting (2004) alongside James Wyatt and Bill Slavicsek, the first of many background books focused on the setting. For the [[Editions of Dungeons & Dragons#Dungeons & Dragons 4th edition|4th edition of Dungeons & Dragons]], Baker was a designer on the Eberron Campaign Guide (July 2009) and a consultant on the Eberron Player's Guide (June 2009). In 2017, Baker created the podcast Manifest Zone which explores the world of Eberron including lore and official products. His co-hosts are Wayne Chang and Kristian Serrano. For the [[Editions of Dungeons & Dragons#Dungeons & Dragons 5th edition|5th edition of Dungeons & Dragons]], Baker was the lead designer of Wayfinder's Guide to Eberron (July 2018) which was an official Wizards of the Coast supplement published as a PDF on the Dungeon Masters Guild. The Dungeon Masters Guild, owned by OneBookShelf, is an online store that hosts official Wizards of the Coast products and acts as "a platform for players to publish lore, maps, character designs and adventures based on Dungeons & Dragons intellectual property". Utilizing the Dungeon Masters Guild, Baker published two non-official Eberron themed adventures in 2018 and a non-official 5th edition Eberron supplement in 2019. Baker plans on releasing a new sourcebook, on the planes of Eberron, in late 2019 on the Dungeon Masters Guild. Baker was also one of the lead designers of the first hardcover 5th edition Eberron sourcebook: Eberron: Rising From The Last War (November 2019). Baker has been a role-playing game designer across multiple systems besides Dungeons & Dragons, including systems such as Pathfinder, 13th Age (2012) 13th Age DriveThruRPG.com|website=www.drivethrurpg.com|language=en|access-date=2019-11-19}} |last=|first=|date=|website=Keith Baker|language=en-US|url-status=live|archive-url=|archive-date=|access-date=2019-11-19}} and Titansgrave: The Ashes of Valkana (2015). Essays by Baker on role-playing design and other game features have been published in the Kobold Guides series - including Adventures (2008), C''omplete Kobold Guide to Game Design'' (2012), The Kobold Guide to Worldbuilding (2012), and Kobold Guide to Gamemastering (2017). Series RPGGeek|website=rpggeek.com|language=en-US|access-date=2019-11-19}} Twogether Studios In 2014, Baker co-founded a new an indie tabletop game studio with his wife, Jennifer Ellis. In April 2015, Twogether Studios launched their first game, Phoenix: Dawn Command, on Kickstarter and raised $67,284. Phoenix: Dawn Command is a card-based roleplaying game where players become "more powerful each time they fall in battle". In October 2016, Twogether Studios launched their second game, Illimat, on Kickstarter and raised $418,628. This set collection game was designed in partnership with the band The Decemberists and illustrated by Carson Ellis. Steve Haske, for Inverse, wrote: "Last year, the band’s Chris Funk got in touch with Portland-based Twogether Studios, in order to bring Illimat into the real world via a Kickstarter campaign. With game designer Keith Baker (co-founder of Twogether), the two designed a relatively simple game played with cards, a few tokens, and a rotating box — the Illimat itself, that changes the 'seasons' of the gameplay — so appropriate to The Decemberists’s old-world aesthetic that it has a fascinating sense of authenticity". Twogether Studios has launched two more successfully funded card games on Kickstarter: Action Cats! (July 2017, raised $17,086) and Action Pups! (February 2019, raised $7,273). Both games feature photos of pets that Kickstarter backers submitted. In September 2019, it was announced that Twogether Studios are working with the McElroy family to create a cooperative storytelling card game adaptation of The Adventure Zone called TAZ: Bureau of Balance. Awards Baker has won an Origins Award twice, first in 2004 for Best Roleplaying Game Supplement as part of the team for the Eberron campaign setting, then alone in 2005 for Traditional Card Game of the Year for Gloom, published by Atlas Games. Baker was part of the design team for the Pathfinder campaign supplement The Inner Sea World Guide which won 2011 ENnie for Best Art, Interior - Gold Winner and for Best Setting - Gold Winner. The book was also nominated for: 2011 ENnie for Product of the Year, 2011 Golden Geek Best RPG Artwork/Presentation, and 2011 Golden Geek Best RPG Supplement Nominee. Two of the Kobold Guides anthologies Baker has contributed to have won ENnie awards: C''omplete Kobold Guide to Game Design'' (2012 ENnie for Best RPG Related Product - Gold Winner) and The Kobold Guide to Worldbuilding (2013 ENnie for Best RPG Related Product - Gold Winner and for Best Writing - Gold Winner). Baker contributed design to the 13th Age Core Book which won the 2014 ENnie for Best Rules - Silver Winner and was nominated for 2013 Golden Geek Best RPG Artwork/Presentation Nominee, 2013 Golden Geek RPG of the Year Nominee, 2014 ENnie for Best Game. Selected role-playing game credits Eberron Accessories * Eberron Campaign Setting, w/ Bill Slavicsek and James Wyatt (June 2004, ) * Sharn: City of Towers, w/ James Wyatt (November 2004, ) * Races of Eberron, w/ Jesse Decker, Matthew Sernett, and Gwendolyn F.M. Kestrel (April 2005, ) * Player's Guide to Eberron, w/ James Wyatt, Luke Johnson, and Stan! (January 2006, ) * Secrets of Xen'drik, w/ Jason Buhlman and Amber Scott (July 2006, ) * Dragonmarked, w/ Michelle Lyons and C.A. Suleiman (November 2006, ) * Secrets of Sarlona, w/ Scott Fitzgerald Gray, Glenn McDonald, and Chris Sims (February 2007, ) * Dragons of Eberron w/ Scott Fitzgerald Gray, Nicolas Logue, and Amber Scott (October 2007, ) * City of Stormreach w/ Nicolas Logue, James "Grim" Desborough, and C.A. Suleiman (February 2008, ) * Eberron Campaign Guide, w/ James Wyatt (July 2009, ) *''Wayfinder's Guide to Eberron'' (5e) w/ Ruty Rutenberg, Jeremy Crawford, Mike Mearls, Kate Welch (July 2018, PDF) Dungeon Masters Guild|website=www.dmsguild.com|language=en|access-date=2019-11-19}} *''Morgrave Miscellany'' w/ Ruty Rutenberg, Greg Marks, Shawn Merwin, Derek Nekritz (March 2019, PDF) Dungeon Masters Guild|website=www.dmsguild.com|language=en|access-date=2019-11-19}} *''Eberron: Rising from the Last War'' w/ Jeremy Crawford and James Wyatt (November 2019, ) Adventures * Shadows of the Last War (July 2004, ). * Khyber's Harvest (June 2009, Free adventure released for Free RPG Day 2009) *''Curtain Call: A Sharn Adventure'' w/ Robert Adducci and Wayne Chang (August 2018, PDF) Dungeon Masters Guild|website=www.dmsguild.com|language=en|access-date=2019-11-19}} *''Trust No One'' w/ Wayne Chang and Anthony Turco (October 2018, PDF) Dungeon Masters Guild|website=www.dmsguild.com|language=en|access-date=2019-11-19}} Other * The Complete Guide to Wererats (March 2003, ) * The Complete Guide to Beholders, w/ Thomas Denmark and Michael Ericksen (June 2003, ) * The Complete Guide to Doppelgangers (February 2007, ) * The Creatures of Freeport, w/ Graeme Davis (May 2004, ) * Crime & Punishment: The Player's Sourcebook of the Law (March 2003, ) * The Ebon Mirror, a D20 System adventure (January 2002, ) * Friends of the Dragon, w/ Will Hindmarch (2004, ) *''The Inner Sea World Guide'' by James Jacobs with Keith Baker, Wolfgang Baur, Clinton J. Boomer, Jason Bulmahn, Joshua J. Frost, Ed Greenwood, Stephen S. Greer, Jeff Grubb, Michael Kortes, Tito Leati, Mike McArtor, Rob McCreary, Erik Mona, Jason Eric Nelson, Jeff Quick, Sean K Reynolds, F. Wesley Schneider, Leandra Christine Schneider, David Schwartz, Amber E. Scott, Stan!, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, James L. Sutter, Greg A. Vaughan, Jeremy Walker, and JD Wiker (2011, ) *''The Emerald Spire Superdungeon'' written by Keith Baker, Rich Baker, Wolfgang Baur, Jason Bulmahn, Ed Greenwood, Tim Hitchcock, James Jacobs, Nicolas Logue, Erik Mona, Frank Mentzer, Chris Pramas, Sean K Reynolds, F. Wesley Schneider, Michael A. Stackpole, Lisa Stevens, and James L. Sutter (2014, ) *''13th Age Core Book'' credited for "additional design" (2013, ) *''Titansgrave: The Ashes of Valkana'' with Leonard Balsera, Logan Bonner, Matt Forbeck, Will Hindmarch, Jackson Lanzing, Nicole Lindroos, Chris Pramas, Robert J. Schwalb, Mike Selinker, Clark Valentine, Wil Wheaton, Ryan Wheaton, and Ray Winninger (2015, ) Eberron fiction credits The Dreaming Dark trilogy * The City of Towers (Keith Baker, February 2005, ) * The Shattered Land (Keith Baker, February 2006, ) * The Gates of Night (Keith Baker, November 2006, ) Thorn of Breland trilogy * The Queen of Stone (Keith Baker, November 2008, ) * Son of Khyber '' (Keith Baker, November 2009, ) * ''The Fading Dream (Keith Baker, October 2010, ) Short stories * "Death at Whitehearth," in Tales of the Last War (April 2006, ) * "Principles of Fire," in Dragons: Worlds Afire (June 2006, ) * "Shadows of Stormreach," online serial story. Other fiction credits Short stories * "...And Weave The Spider's Web" - Foreshadows: The Ghosts of Zero (February 2012, ) Comic books * Eberron: Eye of the Wolf (Artist: Chris Lie, June 2006) Trivia He appears in a cameo in the comic book The Order of the Stick: Start of Darkness by Rich Burlew. References External links * * * G2V Podcast interview with Keith Baker * * Interview with Keith Baker, GameSpy, August 20, 2004. * Interview with Keith Baker, IGN.com - archived on wayback machine * Category:1969 births Category:21st-century American male writers Category:21st-century American novelists Category:American fantasy writers Category:American male novelists Category:Atlas Games people Category:Dungeons & Dragons game designers Category:Living people Category:Novelists from Colorado Category:Novelists from Oregon Category:Role-playing game designers Category:Role-playing game writers Category:Writers from Boulder, Colorado Category:Writers from Portland, Oregon